Columbia Pictures/Trailer Variants
1936–1942, 1993 IMG_3288.PNG|''Last Action Hero'' (1993) 1957–1968, 2014 interview.PNG|''The Interview'' (2014) 1976–1981, 2007 Vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h14m28s49.png|''Superbad'' (2007) 1981–1993 Screen shot 2016-09-06 at 10.22.49 PM.png|''Gandhi'' and Tootsie (1982) Screenshot 2015-12-09-17-31-59 (9) kindlephoto-47061105.jpg|''Things Change'' (1988) Screen Shot 2017-09-03 at 6.17.09 PM.png|''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h31m17s53.png|''The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' (US, 1989) Vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h47m34s201.png|''Hero'' (1992) vlcsnap-2014-01-29-08h19m52s155.png|''A River Runs Through It'' (1992) vlcsnap-2014-01-29-08h20m29s25.png|''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (1992) Screen Shot 2017-09-03 at 6.20.15 PM.png|''Groundhog Day'' (1993) 1993–present 1993–2008 1993–1999 Columbia1993.png|''Striking Distance'' (1993) Vlcsnap-2014-03-16-05h20m27s158.png|''Little Women'' (1994) vlcsnap-2014-01-29-08h18m15s223.png|''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 5.28.22 PM.png|''The Cable Guy'' (1996) Columbiaflyingwild.jpg|''Fly Away Home'' (1996) Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h37m00s162.png|''Buddy'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 8.01.00 AM.png|''Men In Black'' (1997) 1999–2008 vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h53m32s117.png|''Muppets from Space'' (1999, A) Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 7.48.02 PM.png|''Muppets from Space'' (1999, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h54m50s131.png|''Stuart Little'' (1999) columbia_21.jpg|''The Wedding Planner'' (2001) Screen Shot 2018-08-13 at 11.15.42 AM.png|''Glitter'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-10-15-23h24m37s78.png|''Panic Room'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-10-15-23h23m51s138.png|''Enough'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 8.02.23 AM.png|''Men In Black II'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h52m56s108.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h50m42s235.png|''The Master of Disguise'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-12-11-04h37m09s232.png|''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) Vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h30m00s166.png|''Peter Pan'' (International, 2003) Columbia Pictures (1993) (50 First Dates trailer variant).png|''50 First Dates'' (2004) Columbia Pictures (1993, Are We There Yet trailer).png|''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h21m47s62.png|''Hitch'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h06m58s121.png|''Stealth'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h04m35s50.png|''Lords of Dogtown'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h09m05s60.png|''Guess Who'' (US, 2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h07m26s161.png|''Zathura'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-12-30-20h17m51s2.png|''Monster House'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h15m08s204.png|''Open Season'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h19m58s5.png|''RV'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h18m46s47.png|''Click'' (2006) casinoroyale.PNG|''Casino Royale'' (2006) columbiauniversal_01.jpg|''The Holiday'' (2006) ColumbiaCatchandRelease.png|''Catch and Release'' (2007) Bandicam_2015-12-11_12-10-51-000.jpg|''Reign Over Me'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-05-29-23h05m14s81.png|''Surf's Up'' (2007, A) Surf's_Up_(2007).png|''Surf's Up'' (2007, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h49m03s151.png|''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) 2008–present 2008–2014 Screenshot 2015-08-07-19-41-00.png|''Terminator Salvation'' (International, 2009) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h30m45s62.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-16h24m14s83.png|''2012'' (2009) 44 mj.jpg|''Michael Jackson's This Is It'' (2009) ColumbiaHowDoYouKnow.png|''How Do You Know'' (2010) ColumbiaBadTeacher.png|''Bad Teacher'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h16m25s170.png|''Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star'' (2011) ColumbiaRestless.png|''Restless'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h15m32s144.png|''Moneyball'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h14m58s61.png|''Jack and Jill'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h10m13s28.png|''Arthur Christmas'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h26m43s204.png|''Battle: Los Angeles'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h14m15s148.png|''The Ides of March'' (US, 2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h11m58s50.png|''Anonymous'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h12m39s208.png|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h19m48s148.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (International, 2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h11m05s38.png|''21 Jump Street'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h40m23s139.png|''The Pirates! Band of Misfits'' (2012) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h07m26s147.png|''That's My Boy'' (2012) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h02m23s186.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h00m37s155.png|''Total Recall'' (2012) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h04m37s1.png|''Hope Springs'' (2012, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-16-04h40m06s46.png|''Hope Springs'' (2012, B) vlcsnap-2014-02-16-04h38m36s162.png|''Premium Rush'' (2012) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h03m24s37.png|''Men in Black 3'' (2012) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h02m57s24.png|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) vlcsnap-2014-02-16-04h39m46s82.png|''Zero Dark Thirty'' (US, 2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h59m06s222.png|''Skyfall'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h59m36s252.png|''Django Unchained'' (International, 2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-29-02h35m51s70.png|''After Earth'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h54m41s122.png|''This is the End'' (2013, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-16-04h36m46s90.png|''This is the End'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h57m08s61.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-08h54m28s212.png|''Captain Phillips'' (2013, A) dsss.PNG|''Captain Philips'' (2013, B) Columbia_Stalingrad.png|''Stalingrad'' (Russia, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h49m54s62.png|''American Hustle'' (US, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h34m56s213.png|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) Monuments Men Columbia.png|''The Monuments Men'' (US, 2014, A) Vlcsnap-2014-01-04-06h39m03s93.png|''The Monuments Men'' (US, 2014, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-08h55m52s33.png|''The Monuments Men'' (US, 2014, C) vlcsnap-2013-09-08-02h47m24s60.png|''RoboCop'' (2014) 2014–present vlcsnap-2013-12-07-00h53m39s64.png|''The Monuments Men'' (US, 2014, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-03-15h47m02s141.png|''The Monuments Men'' (US, 2014, B) vlcsnap-2014-02-16-03h58m13s240.png|''RoboCop'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-07-00h57m39s214.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014, A) 37 spider-man.JPG|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014, B) hahaha.PNG|''22 Jump Street'' (2014, A) 22js.PNG|''22 Jump Street'' (2014, B) Sex Tape (2014).PNG|''Sex Tape'' (2014) film6.PNG|''The Equalizer'' (2014) fury2.PNG|''Fury'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-03-09-20h08m58s80.png|''Annie'' (2014) film11.PNG|''The Interview'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-02-13-14h26m38s179.png|''Chappie'' (2015) ColumbiaPixels.png|''Pixels'' (2015, A) Pixels (2015).png|''Pixels'' (2015, B) Paulblart2.png|''Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2'' (2015, A) ColumbiaPaulBlartMallCop2.png|''Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2'' (2015, B) ColumbiaAloha.png|''Aloha'' (US, 2015) ColumbiaHotelTransylvania2.png|''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015, A) Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015).png|''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015, B) goosebumpsf.png|''Goosebumps'' (2015) ColumbiaFreaksofNature.png|''Freaks of Nature'' (2015) ColumbiaSpectre.png|''Spectre'' (2015) Conussion Columbia.png|''Concussion'' (2015) The 5th Wave Columbia.png|''The 5th Wave'' (2016) ThreBrothersGrimsby.png|''The Brothers Grimsby'' (2016) shallows columboia.png|''The Shallows'' (2016) columbia logo sauaage party.png|''Sausage Party'' (2016) Screenshot 2016-03-10 at 13.58.00.png|''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) ghostbusters 20`6.png|''Ghostbusters'' (2016) infernocolumbial,ogo.png|''Inferno'' (2016) ColumbiaPicturesMagficent7.png|''The Magnificent Seven'' (2016) MGM Columbia Roadshow.png|''The Magnificent Seven'' (2016, A) ColumbiaPicturesPassengersTrailer.png|''Passengers'' (2016) ColumbiaAttraction.png|''Attraction'' (Russia, 2017) SmurfsTheLostVillageSonyAnimation.jpg|''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) Image282.png|''Blade Runner 2049'' (International, 2017) Screen Shot 2017-04-20 at 7.52.15 PM.png|''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-04-20 at 7.56.04 PM.png|''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-07-04 at 9.27.18 AM.png|''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' (2017) Columbia Pictures The Star (2017) trailer.png|''The Star'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-09-23 at 4.04.24 PM.png|''Peter Rabbit'' (2018) ColumbiaLogoTrailerHotelTransylvania3.png|''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' (2018) ColumbiaAlpha.png|''Alpha'' (2018) Goosebumps2TRAILERLOGOS.png|''Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween'' (2018) GirlInSpidersWebTVSpotLogos.png|''The Girl in the Spider's Web'' (2018) ColumbiaTrailerLogoAnimatedSpiderMan.png|''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018, A) Columbia_Pictures_SMITSV_Trailer.jpg|''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018, B) SPIDERVERSE Disney Logos.png|''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018, C) Spider Verse New Logos.png|''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018, D) SPIDER VERSE LOGOS TV.png|''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018, E) Screen Shot 2019-01-15 at 7.57.38 PM.png|''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (2019) Print logo variations 1989–1993 Screen Shot 2017-09-03 at 6.19.09 PM.png|''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) postcards columbia.png|''Postcards from the Edge'' (1990) columbia year comet trailer.png|''Year of the Comet'' (1992) Screen Shot 2017-09-03 at 6.20.44 PM.png|''Groundhog Day'' (1993) 1993–present 1993–2014 Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 5.32.56 PM.png|''The Cable Guy'' (1996) Multiplicity_trailer_variant_(1996).png|''Multiplicity'' (1996) Muppets From Space trailer variant (1999).png|''Muppets from Space'' (1999) Stuart_Little_trailer_variant_(1999).png|''Stuart Little'' (1999) Screen Shot 2017-08-08 at 11.08.13 AM.png|''Bicentennial Man'' (1999) Panic_Room_trailer_variant_(2002).png|''Panic Room'' (2002) Stuart_Little_2_trailer_variant_(2002).png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) The Master of Disguise trailer variant (2002).png|''The Master of Disguise'' (2002) Monster_House_trailer_variant_(2006).png|''Monster House'' (2006) MARIE ANTOINETTE.PNG|''Marie Antoinette'' (2006) Open_Season_trailer_variant_(2006).png|''Open Season'' (2006, A) openseasoncolumbia.png|''Open Season'' (2006, B) SURF'S UP.PNG|''Surf's Up'' (2007) Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs trailer variant (2009).png|''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) Battle- Los Angeles trailer variant (2011).png|''Battle: Los Angeles'' (2011) 30 Minutes or Less trailer variant (2011).png|''30 Minutes or Less'' (2011) Bucky Larson- Born to Be A Star trailer variant (2011).png|''Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star'' (2011) smurfscolumbia.png|''The Smurfs'' (2011) Moneyball trailer variant (2011).png|''Moneyball'' (US, 2011) The Ides of March trailer variant (2011).png|''The Ides of March'' (US, 2011) Anonymous trailer variant (2011).png|''Anonymous'' (2011) Jack and Jill trailer variant (2011).png|''Jack and Jill'' (2011) Arthurchristmascolumbia.png|''Arthur Christmas'' (2011, A) Arthur Christmas trailer variant (2011).png|''Arthur Christmas'' (2011, B) The Girl Witjh The Dragon Tatto trailer variant (2011).png|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) The Adventures of Tintin- Secret of the Unicorn trailer variant (2011).png|''The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn'' (International, 2011) Ghost Rider- Spirit of Vengance trailer variant (2012).png|''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' (2012) 21 Jump Street trailer variant (2012).png|''21 Jump Street'' (2012) Piratesbandofmistfiscolumbia.png|''The Pirates! Band of Misfits'' (US, 2012, A) The Pirates! Band of Misfits trailer variant (2012).png|''The Pirates! Band of Misfits'' (US, 2012, B) Men In Black III trailer variant (2012).png|''Men in Black 3'' (2012) That's My Boy trailer variant (2012).png|''That's My Boy'' (2012) Hope Springs trailer variant (2012).png|''Hope Springs'' (2012, A) Hope Springs trailer variant (2012, A).png|''Hope Springs'' (2012, B) Hoteltransylvaniacolumbia.png|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) Premium Rush trailer variant (2012).png|''Premium Rush'' (2012) Skyfall trailer variant (2012).png|''Skyfall'' (2012) After Earth trailer variant (2013).png|''After Earth'' (2013, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-19h58m19s56.png|''After Earth'' (2013, B) This Is the End trailer variant (2013).png|''This Is the End'' (2013) Grown Ups 2 trailer variant (2013).png|''Grown Ups 2'' (2013, A) Grown Ups 2 trailer variant (2013, A).png|''Grown Ups 2'' (2013, B) Grown Ups 2 trailer variant (2013, B).png|''Grown Ups 2'' (2013, C) smurfs2columbia.png|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) White House Down trailer variant (2013).png|''White House Down'' (2013) cloudy2columbia.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) American_Hustle_trailer_variant_(2013).png|''American Hustle'' (2013) The Monuments Men trailer variant 2014.png|''The Monuments Men'' (US, 2014) RoboCop trailer variant (2014).png|''RoboCop'' (2014) 2014–present Columbia-TheEqualizer.png|''The Equalizer'' (2014) Annie trailer variant (2014).png|''Annie'' (2014) Hoteltransylvania2columbia.png|''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) Goosebumpscolumbia.png|''Goosebumps'' (2015) angrybirdsmoviecolumbia.png|''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) and The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) Columbiatheemojimovie.png|''The Emoji Movie'' (2017, A) Screen Shot 2017-05-28 at 3.04.05 PM.png|''The Emoji Movie'' (2017, B) Image281.png|''Blade Runner 2049'' (International, 2017) Screen Shot 2017-09-23 at 4.11.24 PM.png|''Peter Rabbit'' (2018) ColumbiaTrailerLogoHT3SummerVacation3D.png|''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' (2018) Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Category:Special logos